Coriander Holmes
About Coriander WIP Coriander was born to Harriet (an odd time and memory nymph) and Trivia on the 19th october 1901. Trivia and Astreaus were far to busy to look after her so sent her to earth to live in a horrible orphanage. When she was 13 WW1 began. Cori wanted to help, she wanted to help th wounded. However, she was far to young. Coriander however was determined, she created her own medical kit and used it to help the wounded soldiers who had just been left to die. Sadly, one night whilst she was asleep the orphanage was bombed killing many children, including Coriander... However, although she could not look after her Harriet did not want her only child to die. So, she recreated her in her mind using her memories of the young girl to bring her back in the period of William Shakespeare. Harriet at the time was with William Shakespeare and decided to tell him that Coriander was his child and that she had just been looked after by an orphanage until she was old enough to be easier to look after... Which wasn't a complete lie... Now, daughter of William Shakespeare and Harriet,, Coriander was recreated exactly as hse was before except for the fact that she couldn't remember death, it was like she had fallen asleep in one period of time and then woken in another. It was confusing for her of course but her mother tried her best to explain what had happened. Coriander now growing up around literature and theatre grew to love acting and she began using more complicated words as well as her love for books and plays growing. Words were her toys... She often stated "I collect words... They are sweets in the mouth... The variety of vocabulary you use, is like the different sweet flavours you taste, and the more words you know, the more flavours you get." She was an odd child but happy, however her happiness did not last long... It was the 23rd April 1616, and Coriander was 15, William Shakespeare died. Harriet was left with no money and no way to look after herself let alone Coriander and they were both deeply saddened by William's death. They were left in the streets and Harriet gave the last of her money to Coriander and told her to find somewher safe to go. "What about you though mother?" Coriander had asked. Her mother replied with a weak smile and said I'm a time nymph remember... I'll find somewhere else to go... Coriander had a tear rolling down her cheek as she hugged her mother for what she new would be the last time... A while later, Coriander bumped into a boy about her age. He was also alone. with no where to go his twin sister had been killed by a hellhound which had appeared from no-where. His life had been saved by his sister who had jumped infront of him as the hellhound launched. She had screamed "Run!" and he had done as he was told... As usuall really... The boy told Coriander that he was what they called a Demi-god, child of a mortal and god. Coriander at first did not believe but even so she continued her search for safety with this strange boy at her side. The boy was named Edward and as Coriander got to know she realised he wasn't the type of person who would lie, so she decided to believe and trust him. One night they were sleeping when Edward woke suddenly and shook Coriander awake. He explained that his mother had sent him a message in a dream and explained that she also had demi-god blood and they needed to get to Long-Island, New York. "I know the perfect hotel we could stay at!" He had squealed excitedly. Edward, being a child of Nyx, grabbed hold of Coriander and used his powers to shadow travel to the hotel. Edward drained a lot of energy doing this and collapsed from exhastion when they got there. After, he had got a little more energy Coriander helped him up and they went inside the Hotel... They stayed at the hotel for what seemed only a few weeks to a month at the most. Mainly sleeping although occasionally playing some of the available games... However, one night Edward woke up panicked he shook Coriander awake. "What is it?" she asked "I just realised we've been here for 361 years" he sounded scared. Coriander half smiled "No, Edward i think you've had a bad dream we've only been here a few weeks, not that long... Look, we're still the same ages as we were before..." "No, Coriander, it's a trick this whole hotel is a trick it only seems with been here for a short period of time whereas in reality we're now around 376 years old, just physically 15... Appearance WIP Trivia *Her model is Elle Fanning Category:Audy Category:Charries